dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion is a TV Movie that serves as the season finale of the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Plot The episode opens at Shredder's Lair where the Shredder is seated on his throne, remembering about Karai to her days as a human and his pride in her skills as a ninja, right to the piont where she mutated as a serpent snake. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking if the Shredder has made a decision. The Shredder states that he does accept their allegience with the Kraang, as they have provided the Foot Clan with alot of Technology and have asked for little in return. Tiger Claw questions this decision because the Kraang will most likely betray him, as they have no regard for humanity. The Shredder states that he has no regard for it, either and asked Tiger Claw to leave. The Shredder then contacts Kraang Prime, who asks for a decision as well. In exchange for the Kraang to 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder and reversing Karai's mutation, the Shredder will make sure that the Kraang take over New York and then the world. Meanwhile, April and Irma are walking down the street. Irma asks April if she will ever get to meet April's "secret" friends. April assures her that it will happen at some point, but she then questions Irma's choice of having no coat in the cold. Irma tells her that she never notices the cold and begins to pester April again, but their conversation is cut short by some Robot Foot Soldiers that jump down right next to them. April and Irma run away. Elsewhere, Raph and Casey are on patrol, searching for Karai. Casey pauses to do a little graffiti art. Raph tells him to remain focused, but Casey asks Raph if April ever talks about him. Raph states that it doesn't really matter, since they both know how Donnie feels about her. Casey then tries to end the conversation by saying that he's hardly into April, anyway, though Raph knows differently, judging by Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall... Leo, Donnie and Mikey are all in Donnie's lab in the Sewer Lair. Donnie is too nervous to eat, tossing his slice of Pizza to Mikey, who is already stuffing lots of slices into his mouth. Splinter agrees that there is reason for concern, as the invasion of the Kraang is impending. Donnie believes that his Turtle Mech will be successful in warding off their attacks, but Leo believes that having a second base of operations outside of the city should be the priority. Donnie argues with Leo about what he would do if he were the leader, but Leo interrupts, stating that he is the leader and Donnie isn't. Splinter admonishes the two, telling them to keep their egos to themselves and focus on the matter at hand. April and Irma continue to run away from the Foot-Bots, hiding amongst garbage cans in an alley way. April then decides to go down into the sewers, forcing Irma to follow, much to her dismay. Raph spots Karai on the nearby rooftops and turns to tell Casey, who has been continuing his 'artwork'. Two police officers stop him and attempt to arrest him for loitering!! Back at the Lair, Donnie and Leo continue their discussion about the Turtle Mech, but April and Irma then arrive in the lair's entrance and Splinter is shocked that April brought a stranger with her. Having been pushed into the Lair, Irma searches for her glasses while April explains to Master Splinter why Irma is with her. After locating her glasses, Irma spots the Turtles and begins to react very strangely, eventually revealing that she was never a human, but a Kraang robot being controlled by Kraang Subprime!! Kraang Subprime reveals that finding the location of the Turtles' Lair was the key to beginning the invasion. Then, multiple portals begin to open up throughout the Lair at once. Meanwhile, as Casey struggles with the police officers, a few Kraang portals appear on a playground and Kraang step out of them. Casey hits one of the police with his hockey stick and the two policemen are revealed to be Kraang as well. After dispatching the two droids, Raph and Casey retreat in the direction of the Lair. The Kraang continue to invade the Lair, while Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Leo defend themselves the best they can. Splinter tells the Turtles and April to escape, while he holds off the intruders. The Turtles and April attempt to escape in the Shellraiser, but Kraang Subprime destroys it with a bunch of missiles. Leo leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, where they must choose to go left toward the Turtle Mech or go right to get up to the surface and look for Raph and Casey. Donnie wants to roll out the Turtle Mech and look for Casey and Raph while inside it, but Leo thinks that the mech is too slow. Donnie shouts that Leo is leading them into disaster, but Leo believes that he is doing what Splinter wants. Another portal opens up right near them and Kraang come through it. Donnie gets injured and Leo tells Mikey to take Donnie and April to safety while he leads the Kraang away. Mikey is hesitant, stating that he doesn't want to leave Leo, too, but Leo insists and then baits the Kraang through the sewer tunnels. Donnie, Mikey, and April escape to the surface and decide to go to April's apartment, where she promises to patch up Donnie's arm. Mikey attempts to call Leo, but he fails to answer a number of times. More portals open up in the streets and Donnie regrets that he argued with Leo, believing that they should have left the city after all. April leads them back to her apartment. Raph and Casey continue to escape Kraang attacks and finally get in touch with Mikey who tells them to come to April's apartment. Down in the sewers, Leo overhears the Kraang say that they must look for the Turtles to take them to the Shredder. At April's apartment, Kirby O'Neil is pacing and fretting over the events that are happening right outside, while April bandanges Donnie's arm. Donnie nervously attempts to confess to April how he feels about her, but April tightens his bandage painfully, stating that Donnie should not talk anymore because talking will only make things hurt more. Kirby begins to panic, but Mikey attempts to cheer him up by downplaying the invasion, which continues at full force. This causes Kirby to pass out. Mikey nervously looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Walkers and Kraang Scout Ships. As the chaos erupts, the Shredder watches it with his disciples. He gets word that Leonardo is moving in their direction. The Shredder prepares an ambush for him. Back in the blazing Lair, Splinter fights Kraang Subprime and defeats him surprisingly easily. Kraang Subprime is knocked out of his robotic body and is then crushed by a collapsing staircase. Splinter looks around at the destruction, finding one of the many pictures of his sons. He wills himself to move forward and look for them. Meanwhile, Leo arrives on the surface and is confronted by numerous Foot-Bots that slowly herd him into an abandoned construction site. Leo fights aggressively and blocks all of their attacks. The intensity of the fight increases, however, as the Foot-Bots pull out some bows and arrows. Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of a sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on his robotic arm from which he can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime announces to everyone that the Earth will soon belong to Kraang, and then starts to douse people in the 'perfected Mutagen', shown in the previous episode, turning them into monsters. Casey wonders about what's happening and Raph tells him that the Kraang want to turn Earth into Dimension X. Casey and Raph watch as the city gets chaotic. The invasion is underway, as robots, Kraang droids and Mutagenic crystals cover the city. Donnie, Mikey and April watch the news from her apartment. April starts scolding herself for bringing Irma to the Lair. She promises to set things right, wanting to find Leo, Raph and Casey, but Kirby begs her to stay with him in safety. Raph sends Mikey a text that he and Casey are on their way, but are being chased by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime continues to spread Mutagen throughout the city. Raph and Casey are nearly captured by Kraang Prime, but the Earth protection force comes forward and they begin to attack in retaliation, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Leo continues to battle the Shredder's Foot-Bots, evading their arrows. He demands Shredder face him, but Shredder denies this, stating that Leo is beneath him. Leo begins to tire from the attacks, but the Foot do not let up. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder if he can finish off Leo and the Shredder tells him not to do it yet, as he wants to see Leo suffer. Splinter continues to avoid the Kraang in the sewers. He discovers one of Leonardo's knives in the head of one of the robots, but is then attacked by more Kraang. Splinter is soon cornered, but Leatherhead appears and joins the fight, pummeling the robot bodies. Splinter shouts for him to stop and Leatherhead regains his focus. Splinter expresses his thanks and asks Leatherhead to help him find the Turtles. Leo fights off more Foot-Bots at the construction site. When his enemies seem to be defeated, Leo pauses, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo looses balance, causing him to roll down the embankment and into the ice water collected in the pit below him. Leo soon comes out of the water, chilled and exhausted, but unwilling to face away from his enemies. The Shredder then gives his Tiger Claw, Xever and Rahzar the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, and they do so. Leo fights them off and, amazingly, he defeats all of them, but the Shredder then strikes him in the back of the head, causing Leo to become completely unconscious. Tiger Claw picks up the senseless and battered Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's home. The Shredder demands his minions to draw every one in the apartment out by throwing in Leo. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this, the Shredder is confronted by Splinter, who demands to know where Leo is. The Shredder states that he has 'taken' Leonardo much like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter surges forward...and the two old enemies fight. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, she and Donnie wake up Kirby, who thinks that the Kraang invasion was a dream, but Mikey tells him that it's actually happening. Raph and Casey then enter, saying that Kraang Prime is coming. Mikey throws his arms around Raph and Raph says that he is glad to see his little brother. April embraces Casey and says that she was worried she'd lost him forever. Donnie says to every one that Leo is still out in the city, but Donnie stops talking when Leo is thrown through the window. Leo is unconscious and still breathing, but Mikey points out that his shell is cracked. Tiger Claw then tells the Turtles to come out and face them. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Donnie and Casey take them down. Rahzar meets them at the open door, but Mikey, in retaliation for Leo, throws a couch on top of him. Kirby leads them all to his old VW party wagon from his early days as a hipster, just as Mutagen is poured all over him and, once again, Kirby is mutated. The others escape and drive away from Kraang Prime, ducking into alleys. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight and the Shredder states that Splinter is weak, but Shredder is still strong with his rage. After Splinter knocks down the Shredder, however, Splinter tells him that anger is something that doesn't last. The Shredder ignores Splinter's wisdom and kicks him against a machine, causing lead pipes to fall on top of him. As the Shredder is poised to drive his gauntlets between Splinter's eyes, Leatherhead leaps on top of the Shredder and grabs him inside of his jaws, trying to crush him. However, the Shredder also defeats him and kicks him into the water at the bottom of the pit. Now, full of righteous anger, Splinter starts to battle the Shredder with newfound strength and they both fall into the pit after Leatherhead. Meanwhile, the party wagon drives up to a garage. Leo cannot be moved, but Casey will protect him while he searches for his father and little sister. Raph, Donnie, April and Mikey return to the Lair to find Splinter. April cannot sense Splinter anywhere. Donnie takes charge, telling Mikey and Raph to gather whatever sentimental item they want to keep with them. They will find Splinter and then they will leave town. Raph grabs his photo of Spike, Donnie bids goodbye to Timothy, stating that they will return if they can and if not, in 70 years or so, he should thaw and hopefully find a better world. Mikey collects ice cream kitty from the freezer. As April looks around the Lair, reliving memories of her time there, her head is filled with visions of Splinter and Shredder battling. She follows it to the end of at drain pipe where they are trapped behind bars and only able to watch and shout words of encouragement to Splinter as he battles Shredder. Although Splinter is able to send his enemy through a wall, Shredder strikes him down and throws him into a septic tank. This enrages Raph beyond words and only Mikey can calm him, as he throws his arms around his brother and assures him that Splinter is a master ninja and will be fine. Raph burries his head in Mikey's shoulder. April sniffles and tells Donnie that they cannot leave. They take the Turtle Mech out and battle the Kraang and seem to hold their own, stomping on them, spewing fire and dropping heavy dumpsters on them. They attempt to attack Shredder's lair, but Kraang Prime fights against the Turtle Mech. April and Raph panic, but Mikey still has hope as Donnie launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Primes face. Kraang Prime tells them that they have no right to stop their invasion. The Kraang were the ones who found the earth, who mutated monkeys into humans and now, the Earth will be mutated with the same indifference. The Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but they sheer force of the battle is damaging the suit's weapons. Donnie tries the electric harpoon, even though it may fry the mech. Launching one end to the city's powergrid, the other end lands on Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. This causes all of Manhattan to black out, but the robotic body Kraang Prime uses falls. The victory is short lived as Kraang Prime climbs out and attacks the mech, which is now useless. April uses the power of her mind to attack Kraang Prime as Casey drives the car in it. Everyone climbs in and drives off. Donnie covers Leo and apologizes for not listening when he was told that they should leave the city. April says that they can all go upstate to her family farm house, which is empty and isolated. Casey agrees. April asks if he found his family, but Casey says that he couldn't find them, meaning that they could be gone for good. April then comforts him by laying on his shoulder. Mikey asks Raph what will happen next, but Raph, for the first time in his life, doesn't know. Mikey says that he misses Splinter. Meanwhile, Splinter is washed down a sewer tunnel into a junction where the mutant Karai grabs him and lifts him out of the water. As she touches him, Splinter gives a gasping breath, and Karai jumps back into the water and disappears. Cast *Dominic Catrambone as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Josh Peck as Casey Jones *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Kelly Hu as Karai *Clancy Brown as Rahzar *Christian Lanz as Fishface *Eric Bauza as Tiger Claw *Peter Lurie as Leatherhead *Nolan North as Kraang *Roseanne Barr as Krang *Kate Micucci, Gilbert Gottfried as Kraang Subprime *Keith Silverstein as Kirby O'Neil Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated